family is family
by kfxrobin-rosex10doctor
Summary: a series of one-shot's about young dick grayson and older Tim,Damien,Jason,Terry and Bruce Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**Bulling and nightmares **

**Disclaimer: hi don't own young justice if I did I would make all the robin's in the story and older than him so yep don't own it Romanian translations done by babylon**

Jason Todd: 18

Damien Wayne: 20

Tim drake : 17

Terry McGinnis : 22

Dick Grayson : 13

Dick Grayson was counted as a nerd a , circus freak ,robin, ward of Bruce Wayne but most important he was the young brother of Damien Wayne ,Jason Todd ,Tim drake, Terry McGinnis. It Does not matter what you call him he is always has them around them always even when you don't see them their there

"Dick how was school!" Bruce Wayne said in a very happy voice dick looked at him with a what the hell kind of face "What?, did something happen" his voice changing in a seconded "No not really, I re ally have to go and do… uh homework yeah that's it home work" dick said Bruce's eyes narrowed at him with a look saying don't lie, and because know when you are '' Dick Grayson tell me right now what is wrong and don't you lie to me " he said very seriously " Dad dick is getting bullied at school and one's believing him" Tim drake seconded youngest of the family said walking into the manor .

"Dick is this true "Bruce said turning around to face him taking notice of the hood pulled over his face. Bruce reached out and tugged the hood down to see a fresh bruise forming on one of his high cheek bones and bloodshot eyes and black messy hair looking like something eat him then spat him back up " that god damn Coles I will freaking kill him" Damian Wayne said as he stalked into the room shaking with rage " I told that idiot to stay away from my firkin little brother " as he walk strait at him puling the smaller boy into his arms .

"Damien as will I dear brother, I what a piece of that goddamn little idiot "Jason Todd said as he had been in the room from when Damien started talking with an evil smile Damien nodded "Damien , Jason stop this instance " Bruce said with a slight frown at the rebilling kid's who always get in trouble with every one "but dad that's not fair Coles deserves it you know that don't you " Damien and Jason chorused with each other " HEY STILL HERE AND I can take care of myself thank you very much you don't need you to fight my battles ok" Dick said as his face turning a light shade of red "dick listen we know you can take care of yourself but you are our little brother and nothing will change that ok " Tim speaking for the first time other than when he entered the room.

"o-o-ok I get it thanks for caring for me " dick said shaking on the first word ''Dick go upstairs and hop in the shower " Bruce said he left the family

Later that night

"AHHHHHH Mamica taticul nu, de ce nu ma lasa mami tata nu ma lasa vă rugăm să . Te rog ia-mă ia-mă nr(1)." Bruce ,Tim, Damien , Jason woke up with a start as they hear dick start screaming in Romanian they all got out of bed rushed down the corridor . Bruce slamed open the door and said "(2) Şsşşt mai ciripit ea ok hey, e fiul sst hey, e " Bruce said in hope's that it would wake him up."(3) Bruce, tim, jason, damien dvs. in viata cum te-am vazut toamna cu mamica si taticul lui" he said In a broken voice '' damien '' dick criedas he threw himself at him sobbing burring his face into shoulder . Bruce's heart clenching as he watched tim ,and Jason joined and he thought to himself the only thing that was missing right now was terry " (4)taticul Te iubesc" he said turning to bruce ''(5) te inubesc Fiul " bruce said as they all fell asleep on dick bed .And that was theway Alfred found them in the morning all tangled in dicks bed " ah master's bruce's family is finally coming along well " he said to the portrait of Mr and Mrs wayne's smile's turning to reall happy one and Alfred smiled right on ack

**n/a translation (1)Mommy and Daddy don't, why don't they let me mommy Daddy don't leave me please . Please take me take me no.(2)** **shhh little bird it ok it's alright shh son it's alright (#3)** **bruce,tim, jason, damien your alive how i saw you fall with mommy and daddy (4) daddy love you (5) I love you son yes I know that is supposed to be Romani but Google does not translate it and review please * puppy dog face you can't resist * you know you what to**


	2. Chapter 2 Bang

Disclaimer : people, people I do not own young justice yes a very sad thing indeed so sad

Jason Todd: 18

Damien Wayne: 20

Tim drake : 17

Terry McGinnis : 22

Dick Gray**s**on : 13

*BANG* was the first thing Bruce Wayne heard in the morning and then a loud thud following it he jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt and ran down the hall searching every room and once he saw Damien ,Tim, Jason, and surprisingly terry and ace on the floor he was about to go back to bed when he had the thought he had not checked on dick the youngest of the whole family as he made his way to dick's room his heart pumping fast when he got to dick's room the door was locked "Alfred , Damien ,Tim, Jason come here NOW " as soon as he said this he hear loud thuds and running feet. " DAD it is 7'o clock in the firkin morning god "Damien said ''yeah dad –'' Tim was cut off '' their was a loud bang then a thud '' he said in a panicked state . Right at that moment there was a loud slam '' the spare key is on the door rime " right as Alfred said this he tock the key an through open the door and then . The sight was horrible right on the floor was a bloody knife and the balcony door's open and a trail of blood leading to the other side of the bed Bruce ran around the bed to see dick laying in a pool of blood .

"DICK , dick oh my god can you hear me " he said as he pulled him into his lap "B-bruce I'm sor-sorry I could not st- op him ." Îmi pare atât de rău încerc'ed dar.. dar fusese un pistol şi un cuţit îmi pare tare rău -vă rugăm să nu fi nebun" dick started to tremble looking like a lost eight year old again at these words Bruce pulled him tighter to his chest and started to cry "Hei uite-te la mine eu nu sunt nebun iti promit dar este nevoie să atârne pe OK lor poate face acest lucru pentru mine".he stated to dick as much as dick knew English he when scared transferred back to Romanian "OK tati dar o durea atat de mult şi m-am săturat şi speriat de ce sunt atat legat tati ce rau cu mine sunt eu OK taticul ,tati de ce plangi" has he felt bruce teardrops fall to his cheeks as he looked up at bruce with a look of childish innocents and curiosity made bruce cry harder as tim and damien as well as Jason took dick into their arms as Alfred took bruce out of the room to call an ambulance seeing that dick was drenched in his own blood "Şsşşt mai ciripit Jason, Damien şi i sunt aici am ajuns să nu mai este nevoie să fie mai speriat la fiecare lucru este o sa fie ok'' tim said also beimg the only other person in the house to know how to speak it with any mistakes '' Tim? De ce este taticul plingind ce rau si de ce nimeni nu va spune-mi de ce sunt atat de obositã? Veţi spune-mi tim dreapta , dreapta?''he ask looking up at tim and then bang terry , bruce and Alfred and paramedics came rushing into the room picking up the frail looking 13 year old boy who was very small for his age . Jason ran toured the medical car when terry held him back pulling him into a tight hold

2 hours later

" Wayne family" the doctor van said as he walked into the room

" yes that's us " all said at the same time

"you may go see him now but be quite so you won't wake him up and he will recover very soon not really quick but soon " the doc said leaving

Jason was the first to react to what the doctor had said and tore down the hallway With tim ,bruce ,and damien behind him has he opened the door he stopped with a quite gasp dick looked horrible he had bloody gauze around his chest and blood stained hair getting the pure white sheet to turn red. He had on a breathing mask as he slept in the bed it took all of each other from braking down on the spot at seeing him laying their looking so young and vulnerable just lying there still not even making a little sounded that he usually makes terry rushed up to the bed sitting down . following terry's lead they all sat down each one of them holding both of his hands

A day later

Dick's point of view

Ugggh were am I …. Ooo yeah I'm in a hospital because of that guy …. Two face broke into my balcony and stabbed me . I opened my eyes to bright almost neon white and snapped them back shut god people dim the light they are not aster yep not aster at all " shhhh guy's a think he may be waking up " terry said as I popped my eyes open again " son are you ok " bruce said pulling me into a tight hug

" guys am fine just a little beat up so when do I get to go home Tăticul''

And everyone just hugged me .

**a/n the Romanian translations still done by Babylon and translations to it are here**

**i'm so sorry i try'ed but-but he had a gun and a knife im so sorry -please don't be mad**

**hey look at me i'm not mad i promise you but you need to hang on their OK can you do that for me**

**OK daddy but it hurt's so much and i'm tired and scared **

**why am i so tied daddy what wrong with me am i OK daddy ,daddy why are you crying**

**shhh little bird Jason, Damien and i are here we got you no need to be scared anymore every thing is going to be ok**


End file.
